To-Do List
This is a to-do list of things for mister Bando man to create. Feel free to add more. Races Selachian - 'Shark People 'Done. Living Spellbook '- You know this one fuckass '''The Amazing Aztec or any race he could fit in as a race '- Haha! I shall not be ignored! '''Done Basically Salandit '- Succubus lizards. 'Done Overseen '- Give me my nostalgia back black 'Done Scorpion People - 'Yeah. 1d8+str poison sting 1/day, 1d4+str unarmed strikes. 'Done Tacque Imp Things - 'Those. 'Done Sinlings -''' Because Daisuke saw it by clicking "Random page" a bunch and got curious 'Xurkitree -' One of my favorite designs. '''Done. Shadowkin - 'Children of TB '''ADD FLAVOR TO 30% OF THE NEWER RACES -' Its almost disturbing how few races now have the flavor filled. 'Demanspawn subrace for Demonspawn '- You can't hide from it forever black 'Dogpeople - '''yeah 'Done. Succubi - 'uhuh 'yeah. Faceless - '''We need more undead bodybuilders in our lives '''Inklings - '''You're a kid now, you're a squid now '''KIRBIE - '''KIRBY Naked Mole Rat People- Pls '''Classes Mortal Kombat Ninjas - 'that 'Done Shadow Knight - 'basically new darknut 'Done Reworked Juggalo - 'please [[Battle Clown (5e Class)|'FINALLY.]] Zenyatta Orb Thing - 'overwatch is fun 'Done. Plaguemaster - '''do it for him Turned into archetype for Alchemist. '''Finish Alchemist Class - Daisuke begs of you [[Alchemist (5e Class)|'Done.']] Make All The Bloody Homestuck Classes - 'dear god this will take a long time, like, we're talking months of homebrewing more than likely. 12 archetypes for 12 classes (cause Muse and Lord can suck it). That is 144 different things. Literally almost as much content total as the entire wiki. '''Fix up Planestriker, Prayer Conjurer, Pumpkin Lord, Knight of Mourne, Alchemist, Slayer, Duelist, Discordian, Shaman, and maybe some others '- These classes all have good ideas, they shouldn't be wasted. Planestriker. Knight of Mourne. Shaman. Slayer is kinda like MoA, we'll get an archetype for it later. SOMEONE CALL UP BALOHIR DISCORDIAN'S BACK.' '''Finish Android Assault - '''Flamethrowers, Grenade/rocket launchers, and other weaponry like that can be used as Idea fuel. '''Medic - '''Nonmagical healer thing, probably the rework for Alchemist. '''Dancer - '''charisma monk-esque support 'Ooh la la!' '''Some stand ripoff thing - '''the oni picture, also shadow from aqworlds, and the clock. also guardian angel + thousand blades of jin. '''Merchant - ' PPPPPPPPROFITEUR (and spendthrift) money boys Mana Manipulator - 'needs a better name but. rin from fate/zero ''new name is Magus 'Martyr - '''like that thing from darkest dungeon 'jesus boys Cursed - '''kinda like a martial warlock, almost? '''Archetypes Order of the sky - for Valkyrie, Hit-and-run tactics and strikes from the air. Void Domain and Void Oath - 'for cleric and pally, respectively. 'Oath Done. Dark Vindicator - 'not named that though that's a shit name. 'Done. Redo Earthshaker and Illithid defector '- Good concepts, but might need revisiting. '''Astral Domain and Oath of Stars - '''For cleric and paladin, respectively. '''Way of the Swift Palm - '''based on this guy. http://us.battle.net/heroes/en/heroes/kharazim/ 'Done like Dinner. Some Fire Emblem archetype stuff. Sniper Ranger, or Roadblock/Armored/Slow-Moving-Tank Fighter, or something. Did it myself. but I dunno how to put links. so, It's Barricade Fighter and Sniper Ranger. there's your links nerd Simon Belmont Ranger - 'hunt vampires 'n' kick ass. will also make new paladin spells. 'Vania Conclave. Nightmare & Abuse Sorcerer Origins - 'self-explanatory. hopefully they'll be cool. '''Opal of Winter/Onyx of Icy Grip - '''Bladescribe archetypes, to honor the fallen Knight of Mourne. 'Suffering is magic. Oath of the Murderer and Oath of Gems - 'We need even more reasons to be a paladin '''Patron: Metaphysical Shield - '''DINK 'done Apothecary Archetype for Ranger - 'POTIONS MAN, HEALING! BARBED ARROWS! 'Done. Book Character come to life origin for sorc - '"Creative" Writing. 'Terraria Archetypes! Mark of the Grave & Mark of the Inferno - 'two new shaman archetypes, one based more on communes, one based more on totems in a more ''destructive style. '''Boom Boom! Mark of Darkness - '''FE Shaman/Druid/Nergal Archetype, successor to COD Druid. '''Disease Origin for Sorc - '''Plague mage. '''Oath of the Saddle - '''NOT ENOUGH OATHS '''Frost Domain - '''Ice Archetype for Cleric. '''College of the Servant - '''Butler/Maid for bard. (or even rogue, potentially) '''Way of the Landshaper - '''tonya. grabs elements and hits people with it. '''Other This has been moved to its own page. Kits Add some RP character here, maybe with a description, and Vallug will probably try to make a kit out of them. Category:Miscellaneous